


Guess what? I will end up right.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Mentions of blood but nothing graphic, early in the series, if D taking care of Leon is your cup of tea you’ll probably like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “What happens if I don’t?” The words made Leon feel like he was a kid again but the question needed to be asked.D looked at him from under his eyelashes. “Then I suppose I’ll have to pick up you up like I would an unruly dog.”A part of Leon thought D was too scrawny to follow through with that threat. The other part of him still remembered D jumping up several feet and landing on the roof of his client’s house. The pet shop owner probably knew some sort of martial art trick that would aid him in picking Leon up. Or, a traitorous voice suggested, maybe D worked out and Leon didn’t see any of the muscles because of D always wore long sleeved clothing. The theory was pretty likely considering how thin D’s figure was despite how much sugar the pet shop owner ate...Leon’s eyes trailed up from D’s hands to his sleeves. The clothing was a dark shade of green and it ended just at his wrists. Considering how many rich clients the man had there was a good chance D had his clothes tailored. Leon would never admit to it - and if somehow it was admitted to Leon would blame the urge on blood loss - but in this moment he felt the urge to walk over to D and lift his sleeves to see if D had any muscles.
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Guess what? I will end up right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



Fury made D’s pale face even more pale. Leon knew even before D’s lips parted he was in for a lecture. Way to kick a guy when he’s done, D. Leon began to remove his jacket and that was what got D to finally open his mouth. 

“Stop moving, detective!” 

“And bleed even more on your couch?” Leon snorted. “I’ll never hear the end of it if I do. Plus I’ve got to press something against the wound while we’re driving to the hospital.” It was only then that Leon realized he had never seen D actually drive. In all the time Leon had known the man he had either had someone driving that limousine of his or Leon was the one driving them. Leon couldn’t drive in this state - well, he possibly could if D held the jacket against his side the entire time but he had a feeling D would view that as too risky - and he didn’t know if D didn’t drive because he liked other people doing it for him or because he didn’t know how to drive. (Considering how D had once urged him to run a red light the man probably failed his driving exam...that was, of course, assuming D didn’t charm the examiner. For some reason other people would let D get away with murder or refuse D could murder someone because of the man’s charm and beauty.) So calling the police so they could get an ambulance to arrive would be the smarter option even though the bill for riding in one of those things was sky high. 

“D, I’m going to need you to...” Leon trailed off as he realized D wasn’t in the room. “D!” Leon yelled out. Besides the raccoon who was sitting on the opposite arm of the couch startling there was no reaction or reply to the shout. The asshole had left him to bleed out, Leon realized. No wonder he hadn’t complained about what blood  
Leon had gotten onto the couch before he had stripped off his jacket and pressed it against his side. He wanted to Leon to bleed out so he could finally lose the only detective the LAPD who realized how all those cases were connected to D’s pet shop. But then again, Leon amended as he managed to get to feet, D did come across the person to complain about having to clean up a mess a murder made...

That was the thing though: Leon had no plans on dying in this shop or letting D get away with his crimes and since he was only one who recognized what D truly was then he was the only one who could arrest D. So even if the Grim Reaper was real and came knocking for Leon’s soul Leon would be telling the embodiment of death to get lost because Leon had case to finish. Anyway, if D wanted him dead the shop owner was going to have to dirty his own hands because Leon refused to bleed to death in this place and he wasn’t stupid enough to ever buy one of D’s pets. 

The sound of paws landing on the floor filled the room. Since the raccoon and the bat rabbit thingy was the only animals in the room Leon knew it was the raccoon who had jumped despite not turning around to check. He made his way out of the backroom D always lead him to for tea and walked into a hallway. The smell of incense seemed thicker than normal. Leon pushed the thought of D lighting more than normal to cover up the scent of blood out of his mind. It didn’t matter. What was important was getting out of here without running into D. D would likely keep him here instead of letting Leon get medical help so Leon needed to get the hell out of dodge undetected. 

“You should wait for D to get back!” A young female voice called, yanking Leon out of his thoughts. Damn it, Leon thought as he spun around to the direction of the voice, so much for situational awareness. Whoever had snuck up on him easily could have been D and then Leon would have been- 

The sight that greeted him made Leon come to halt. Both his body and mind stopped at having found only the raccoon in the hallway. Where was the girl? Was there even a girl to begin with? Maybe he had imagined it. Leon went back to moving forward and really shouldn’t the hallway have ended by now or was the amount of blood he had lost been more than he had thinking? Leon pressed the jacket even further into his side as he continued down the hall. In other circumstances Leon might have checked out the numerous doors in the hallway without D being there to distract him or forbids him from going in there. Honestly now that he was thinking about it how come the pet shop had this much space? It wasn’t that big of a shop. Unless all the majority of the rooms were about the size of a closet than it didn’t make sense that there was so much space on the inside of the shop. Though things not making sense when D was around was a recurring theme when in the man’s company. It was both interesting and frustrating. One day Leon would figure out the mystery that was D and his pets but today wasn’t going to be it. Today Leon only had to figure out how to get out of this pet shop and that honestly was puzzling enough because Leon was pretty sure he wasn’t putting any distance between himself and the backroom D always lead him to for tea despite having been walking in this hallway for several minutes now. 

Maybe the incense had some sort of drug in it or it could be a drug itself that D was burning? Actually, again, this wasn’t important. There was a time and place for figuring this stuff out and this was not the time. Getting out of doge was what was important. Stop getting sidetracked brain, Leon berated himself. 

“Are your ears stuffed with wax?” Fucking hell! Leon about jumped out of skin at the sound of D’s voice that volume was lowered which meant the pet shop owner wasn’t just frustrated or annoyed but rather was genuinely pissed. He needed to put a bell on D - actually, no, he didn’t. He needed to get out of here so his stitches could be treated. “Because I have no other explanation for why you would be moving about when your sutures-“ 

Despite himself, Leon turned around to face D who must have came out of one of the doors in this hallway from hell; now that Leon was thinking about it that you would think this was place actually was a set for No Exit only instead of a hotel room it was an endless hallway. “I was getting up to use the phone to call for an ambulance since a certain someone turned tail and ran,” Leon lied through his teeth. Well he wasn’t lying about D hauling ass out of the backroom. The rest of it though? That was a lie. He had been planning to get out of here instead of looking for a phone. 

Leon’s reply only pissed D off more. “After the poor job the hospital did I went to go grab my kit.” It was only then that Leon looked down from D’s face. There was indeed a green container D was holding by the handle. “Though I suppose it’s not the hospital’s fault for having a patient who can not follow simple instructions. The fault truly lies with you, detective. Do be sure not to tear through these sutures as well.”

“Oh no,” Leon began to protest, “you are not allowed anywhere near me with any sort of sharp objects. Allowing that to happen is begging for you to stab me on purpose.” And not just because Leon pissed the guy off. D had licked Leon’s blood off his nails that one time at Christmas....D’s nails had cut through two layers of clothing. Maybe those things should count as sharp objects themselves. 

The look that D gave him could have curdled milk. Before D could go on Leon plowed forward, ready to bury D in arguments even though he really should hurry up and get to the hospital. “You’re not even doctor! You could end up giving me an infection by doing something wrong - has the needle in been sterilized?” 

D continued to look unimpressed instead of cowed. Of course he didn’t look cowed. This was D. As much as Leon wished to have caught D with his pants down the entire time Leon had been investigating the man D had never been surprised but that Christmas Day they had spent together. “The kettle is boiling now,” D answered. “Are you coming or not, detective?” 

“What happens if I don’t?” The words made Leon feel like he was a kid again but the question needed to be asked. 

D looked at him from under his eyelashes. “Then I suppose I’ll have to pick up you up like I would an unruly dog.” 

A part of Leon thought D was too scrawny to follow through with that threat. The other part of him still remembered D jumping up several feet and landing on the roof of his client’s house. The pet shop owner probably knew some sort of martial art trick that would aid him in picking Leon up. Or, a traitorous voice suggested, maybe D worked out and Leon didn’t see any of the muscles because of D always wore long sleeved clothing. The theory was pretty likely considering how thin D’s figure was despite how much sugar the pet shop owner ate...

Leon’s eyes trailed up from D’s hands to his sleeves. The clothing was a dark shade of green and it ended just at his wrists. Considering how many rich clients the man had there was a good chance D had his clothes tailored. Leon would never admit to it - and if somehow it was admitted to Leon would blame the urge on blood loss - but in this moment he felt the urge to walk over to D and lift his sleeves to see if D had any muscles. 

D took two steps forward and a single eyebrow was raised. The actions brought Leon out of his head. (You would think his brain was a dog being walked at a new park with how it kept getting distracted so much.) “You’re not going to let me walk out of here even if I begged are you?” 

Maybe Leon was hallucinating but he was pretty sure interest just crossed D’s features. “Are you?” 

Leon snorted at that. “Bribery gets somewhere with you unlike begging.” And unfortunately Leon had already handed over the crepes he had stood in line for half an hour to get. 

This time Leon fully believed the interest he saw on D’s face to be true. “Do you have anything else to give, detective?” 

“I’ve got a can of breath mints, some lint, and an empty box of cigarettes in my pockets,” Leon listed out as he continued to press his jacket into his side. 

D’s eyebrow rose even higher, it was threatening to reach his hair line now. “If it’s empty why have you not thrown it away?” 

“Haven’t found a trash can, D.” Leon admitted - because despite D’s remarks about him having no manners Leon did in fact have some and so he didn’t litter - and what was it about D that made it easy to get momentarily distracted from how dangerous the man was? “It’s funny how I can find a hallway that feels like it’s endless but have yet to spot a trash can or phone.” 

D’s eyebrow descended back to where it normally rested. “You’ve must have lost more blood than you realized. All the more reason for you to stop dragging your heels.” 

Leon thought of how fast D could be when the man wanted to move before turning his thoughts to the hallway. Despite surely having been walking in it for several minutes Leon hadn’t been any closer to reach the end - or even getting close of enough to see that it would soon end - than when he first entered the hallway. He could try to run but he wouldn’t get that far from D. Best to play along - but not too much or D would get suspicious - so to lower D’s guard and then get out of here. “Do you have any whiskey?” Leon inquired despite doubting that D kept anything to drink besides tea at his shop. “You can use it to disinfect the needle instead of pouring boiled water over it and I can have a shot or two for the pain.” Even though Leon knew it wasn’t going to happen he couldn’t help but imagine trying to measure a shot of whiskey by using one of D’s teacups because, like alcohol, Leon seriously doubted D had a shot glass. 

“Boiled water and some ointment will do just fine, detective.” D smoothly replied. He was still staring at Leon as though waiting to see if Leon would cave or bolt. 

“You’re not the one get stitches,” Leon argued back as he stepped forward. His heart was hammering in his chest but whether it was from the blood loss or going through with the plan he didn’t know. 

D shot him a dry look. “Would you prefer to not get any sutures at all detective and then bleed out?” D then wrinkled his nose. Leon had been right then. D would complain about the mess a murder would make. 

I would prefer putting my life in the hands of someone I trust but Leon couldn’t say that and so he said the next best thing. “I would prefer getting stitches from someone who has training to do them.”

“...I taught myself for the pets. I can assure you none of the animals I provided sutures to have gotten an infection or,” D placed emphasis by pausing for a second, “had one of the sutures tear.” 

That snared Leon’s attention. “What your grandfather didn’t teach you?” Because Leon knew D’s grandfather - the guy who was the actual count of the family - was the owner of the store and also had been in D’s life which was more than he knew of either of D’s parents. Had the grandfather been more willing to take an injured pet to the vet or was it something else? 

Kids were like sponges, Leon reflected as he walked back to the backroom with D,  
they soaked up from what was around them. Was D like this because of his grandfather or had of his parents been the one? Or had nothing happened to D and he simply was this way because that was who he truly was? Now that he was thinking about it Leon spent so much time wondering how D did the things he did that he hadn’t truly wondered just what had lead the pet shop owner to one day commit the crimes that he would. There had been a time where D had a kid, a teenager, and then a young adult. It was hard to picture a younger D and it wasn’t like there were any photos around the shop of D when he had to younger to help Leon in the endeavor. 

“He taught me how to run the shop,” D admitted after a minute or two. “I taught myself on how to give medical aid to the animals should they need it.” 

“So what you learned from textbooks and stuff instead of going to vet school after college?” Had D ever gone to college? The idea of D living off of coffee or rather tea because this was D, ramen, cheap sugary pastries you bought from a gas station or convenience store, and spite get to through college was-

“Something like that,” D replied which was not much of answer and really that wasn’t surprising. In all the time Leon had known the man D answered either in lies, cryptically, or by being brutally honest. 

“Would it kill you to answer a question without being cryptic?” Leon asked as he wondered if it was the blood loss or had walking to the backroom taken less time than walking away from it had? When D opened the door for him Leon was greeted with the sight of not only the bat rabbit mutant who was angrily chittering but of the raccoon having returned back to couch.

“It wouldn’t just like it wouldn’t kill you to truly listen.” 

“I listen!” Leon barked out as he made his way back to the couch. Least he would have something to grab onto and squeeze that way instead of having nothing if he stood up. And he did listen. Sometimes it felt like listening to D’s lies was all he did instead of finally finding something to prove D was guilty of the crimes he committed. 

D’s tone was too sweet to be believed when he spoke up, “Then why didn’t you stay on the couch when I told you not to move?” 

Instead of going into it Leon merely argued, “I said I listened. I said nothing about obeying.” 

The green container didn’t make a noise when D set it down on the coffee table. “One day your inability to listen to others’ will get you killed.” 

“Who knows,” Leon said, “maybe my inability to ‘truly’ listen and agree is what’s going to keep me alive.” Death would have to wait if it came knocking for Leon’s soul when he still hadn’t found what he needed to get the man before him arrested.

**Author's Note:**

> And then many years later Leon found a way to gain immorality so he could continue his search for D. 
> 
> Also as the writer I would like to say that in different circumstances D would be interested in seeing Leon beg.


End file.
